


YouTube, the only Dating Site we need

by gokioh



Series: Kpop One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Convenience store concept, Cute, Funny, M/M, No Angst, apparently i like convenience stores, minsung - Freeform, years past, youtuber concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: In which Minho and his friends are all popular youtubers that have a party and decide to hang around drunk in a parking lot. Minho see's the cutest cashier, Han Jisung and just NEEDS to get this boys number.ORHan Jisung decides to have fun with a Youtuber
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	YouTube, the only Dating Site we need

“Sup guys! So I just found the love of my life, his last name is gonna be Lee and he looks like a squirrel! But a cute squirrel!” Minho exclaimed, the rest of his friends all started to laugh behind him. Minho grinned cheekily and wrapped an arm around 

Jeongin, “hold my camera?”

“Why hyung?” Jeongin whined. 

“I’ll buy you something, but come on,” the older shook his younger friend around. 

Jeongin giggled and nodded, holding Minho’s vlogging camera and turning it around so it would face Minho. “So, Jisung is a cashier who works in this grocery store, it’s super low run and if you’re wondering, yes, it’s night. And if you’re wondering again, then yes, Hyungjin is drunk-”

“Shut up!” Hyungjin laughed, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist and putting his chin on the younger shoulder. “Kiss me,” the older whined.

Jeongin scrunched up his face and gave his older friends a pleading look, “get him off me!”

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to love me-” Hyunjin hiccuped before he could finish his sentence. 

“We broke up two hours ago because you wouldn’t let me drink at Changbin hyung’s party,” Jeongin said.

Hyungjin pouted, “well take me back!” He crossed his arms and almost fell over if Chan didn’t hold him up firmly. 

“If anyone’s concerned, Minho, Jeongin and I are all still sober so the others won’t die tonight,” Chan quickly said. Jeongin nodded and turned the camera over to his friends. Changbin was on Felix’ shoulders, trying to kiss his boyfriend whilst Felix laughed and kept turning his head. Woojin was patting Seungmin's back to make sure the boy didn’t vomit on Chan’s jeep. “But back to Minho,” Chan moved Jeongin’s arm so it was pointed at Minho. 

“Right, so I’ve never seen him here before-”

“Because we’ve never been on this side of town before. Also, no one f*cking shops here hyung,” Jeongin said. 

“Swear again and I’ll tell Hyunjin you’re pregnant,” Minho threatened.

“You’re pregnant!” Hyunjin exclaimed, racing over to his boyfriend. Except he tripped on air and fell, rolling over the empty parking lot road and then jumped back to his feet. “My baby's having a baby!” Hyunjin picked Jeongin up and spun him around in the air. 

Jeongin rolled his eyes and whacked Hyunjin on the shoulder to get him down, “I’m not pregnant you idiot! I’m a dude!”

“And a virgin,” Minho snickered, before walking into the store. “Film me from outside!” he instructed.

Jeongin shook his head but still held the camera up. Chan walked over to the younger and bent down so he could see the tiny screen. “Oh my g-d, what is he doing?” the older laughed. 

“He’s buying ramen… but every ramen,” Jeongin laughed.

Minho, who was inside needed a couple minutes to talk. He took out his phone and looked outside where his friends were all still either drunk, dead or filming him. He put his phone on record and smiled at the camera, “I’m back. And for anyone who doesn’t know, I used to work in retail. If a customer bought a bunch of stuff in mass quantity then you know I was gonna count that shit and just bust in the numbers on the till. So,” Minho started to fill up a basket with ramen, “good is, if I don’t get the guy’s number after our talk then I have content for next week. Bad news is I’m spending the rest of the money I had for tonight on 30 different types of ramen… so?” 

Minho shrugged and started to put the ramen in his basket. “Now if I have different types of ramen then he has no choice but to scan them all. This’ll be time consuming as f*ck so he’ll probably hate me too.” Minho stopped his actions and looked down at his phone and then his basket, he started to laugh, “I have a literal degree in law. Kids, don’t be me when you grow up,” he said. He sighed and stood up straighter, “let’s get him. Fighting!”

Minho placed his phone under him as if he were texting someone and then put all the ramen’s out on the counter. The boy’s eyes widened and he stared Minho who simply grinned back. “You’re name’s Jisung,” Minho said eyeing the badge he was wearing, the boy nodded back, starting to ring the ramen. “Cool name,” he said.

“Thanks,” the boy nodded, still ringing up the orders. “You like ramen then?” he asked.

“I guess so… it’s a video idea,” Minho explained.

“Oh, interesting,” the boy said. “You on YouTube or something?” he asked.

“Yep,” Minho nodded, feeling his insides die. YouTube usually wasn’t a good starting point when trying to impress someone. 

“That’ll be 147000.14₩ (roughly £100) please,” the boy said. “Would you like a bag?” he asked, looking at the now huge pile of ramen he had made.

“Uh… sure,” Minho said. 

Jisung nodded and brought out two bags, starting to pack them. “Well, I hope your video goes well.”

“Thank you,” Minho said.

“Would you like your receipt sir?” he asked.

“Oh, my name’s Minho. Also, yes on the receipt.” 

Jisung looked at Minho and printed out the receipt, giving it to the older. Minho thanked him and quickly took out a pen, writing his YouTube channel on it and then handing it to the boy. “Watch me sometime,” Minho winker and walked out with three bags full of ramen. He quickly ran away to his friends who were all laughing at him.

“Bro, why?” Chan laughed, looking at all the ramen. “How are we going to finish this?”

“Next week's vlog is just us eating different types of ramen,” Minho shrugged. 

Jeongin started to laugh and gave Minho his camera again. 

“So what happened?” Woojin asked, walking over to Minho with a clingy Seungmin. 

“Dude, get off,” the oldest tried to push the sick, drunken boy off his waist. 

“She just left you know? Like that!” Seungmin cried.

Minho turned the camera back to him, “the idea of today was to help Seungmin get over his break up… I never liked her to begin with. Maybe you should hit up a boy,” the older suggested.

Seungmin scrunched his face, “literally no. Leave me and sexuality alone!”

“I will if you stop vomiting!” Minho exclaimed.

“Dude, just tell us what happened with the boy,” Felix said.

“Oh right, so his name is Jisung and-” Minho started laughing- “he was like ‘you must really like ramen or something’ and I just told him that it was for a video idea. And then I said I was a YouTube, boy did not look impressed,” he said.

Chan burst out laughing, “you stupid idiot, he’s never go to with you. I saw you write down something on the receipt, what was it?”

Minho chuckled, “I should have wrote my number but instead I just put my YouTube channel down-” he couldn’t get past his words because the entire group started to laugh like hooligans. Minho, Chan and Jeongin guided them all back to Chan’s jeep and made sure they were all strapped in before Jeongin called shotgun. Which left Minho to take care of Seungmin and Hyunjin who were both sleeping on his shoulders. 

“Say cheese!” Jeongin laughed, taking a selfie with all the boys. Chan just gave a smile whilst he kept driving. Minho scowled at the younger who just giggled and sat back in his seat, scrolling through Twitter. “Damn, Day6 just uploaded a teaser for their new comeback. Someone wake up Seungmin hyung!”

“If you dare,” Minho threatened once again. “I’m not having puke all over my new jacket. Chan dropped Woojin off home who waved them all goodbye and they set towards Seungmin and Changbin’s apartment. Changbin helped carry Seungmin who was grunting and making weird sounds as they both waved and the others left. Jeongin quickly hugged Minho and Chan before wrapping Hyunjin’s arm around his small shoulder and then proceeded to drag his drunk boyfriend to their apartment.   
“You and then me and Felix, how you doing mate?”

“I’m great,” Minho mumbled, bobbing his head up and down as he tried to keep his eyes open. “How long until we get home?” he asked.

“We’re…” Chan pulled up and stopped his jeep, “here.”

Minho grinned sleepily and wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling his friend close to him. “Thanks mum, see you tomorrow!” He jumped out of the car and fiddled in his pockets. He fished out his key and opened his door to his apartment before he waved to Chan who drove away. 

***

“I watched your video,” Jisung said. Minho stared at the younger surprised, “I really liked your old videos. Not saying that your new videos are cool. I’m just not a vlog guy, your dance covers are cool though,” the bot scanned his last item before looking up at Minho for the first time.

Minho smiled, “that-”

“Oh my god! He was right, you do look like a squirrel!” Jeongin exclaimed, pointing at Jisung.

“Dude!” Minho slapped Jeongin’s hand, “what the heck?!”

Jinsung chuckled quietly, “don’t be mad. That’s not the first time I’ve heard that. You look like a fox, Jeongin,” he said.

“You- you know my name?”

“You’re in Minho hyung’s vlogs,” Jisung explained. 

“Bam!” Hyunjin sammed condoms onto the counter. He giggled and shook his head, “just kidding- what? Did I do something?” he looked at Jeongin and Minho’s stoic expressions. “What?!”

“Hey, you’re Hyunjin right?” Jisung asked.

Hyunjin scrunched up his eyebrows and looked down at Jisung’s name tag before gasping loudly “You- your… ohhh…” He looked at Jeongin who was glaring at his boyfriend. 

“Put them away,” the youngest muttered.

Hyunjin giggled nervously and kissed Jeongin’s cheek before grabbing the condoms and running back into the aisles. Jeongin shook his head and turned to Minho, “I’m going to go kill your friend hyung, excuse me.”

“He’s your boyfriend too!” Minho shouted, as Jeongin walked off.

“Not right now he isn’t!”

Minho chuckled, “they do that a lot,” he said looking down at Jisung.

“I know.”

Minho smirked, “how many of my vlogs did you watch?” he asked. 

Jisung blushed, “no- not that many- many- maybe a few-” he cleared his throat and smiled at Minho. 

“Hey, so this is gonna sound crazy,” Minho said, “but you remember the ramen I bought from you?”

“Well, from this store- but I remember that. It was a week ago,” he said.

“I haven’t filmed the video of me and my friends eating it yet, so do you wanna…” Minho left this message open. 

Jisung smiled slightly, “that’s really reckless you know?”

“Have you seen my vlogs?” Minho questioned.

Jisung nodded, “but I-”

“What time does your shift end?” Minho asked.

“4 today,” Jisung said.

“Great, well I’ll be here at 4 then…” Minho smiled. Jisung looked up at the older and gulped, feeling his chest swell slightly as he stared at the handsome face in front of him. “I still need to pay for my stuff,” Minho said.

“Oh! Oh right, sure- that’s 29000₩ (roughly £20),” Jisung stuttered out. The younger kept his head down as Minho gave him the money and he quickly gave the change.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Minho whispered.

Jisung giggled, “get out, and take your friend with you. They’re going to give my manager a heart attack.” Minho smiled and nodded, walking out and shouting that he was leaving. Hyunjin and Jeongin both started to run after the older a she was their ride. 

By the time 4:00PM came around Jisung had temporarily forgot about Minho coming to pick him up. “Oh- hi!” Jisung breathed, looking at Minho and his friends.

“You coming?” 

“Did- did you bring all your friends?” Jisung asked.

“Yes!” Changbin called out, Felix grabbed his boyfriends collar and dragged him back in the car. 

Minho face palmed, “we’ve tried telling him not to stick his head out of the window, he never listens,” the older said.

Jisung smiled, “okay then. I’m ready,” he said. Minho smiled and grabbed the youngers hand, guiding him to Chan’s car. Jisung blushed when he heard all of Minho’s friends ‘ooh’ at their clasped hands. “So, where do I sit?” he asked.  
“That seat there, we’ll just put all the spare plastic bags on the ground,” Chan said. Hyunjin smiled and slapped the bags, watching them all fly around the car. Jeongin sighed, “well… that’s one way to do it,” Chan said scratching the back of his neck.  
Jisung smiled and thanked Chan and Hyunjin before sitting at the back, whilst Minho took shotgun this time. “Hey, just so you now, a lot of us are YouTubers so we’ll have our camera’s out. Do you want to be filmed?”

Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, “like my face?” he asked.

“Yep,” Minho said. “You can just be on my video if you want?”

“What- dude! Stop taking all the content,” Felix flicked Minho’s forehead and grabbed his own camera out. 

“I’m alright with the cameras I guess,” Jisung said. 

“Great, I’m starting!” Minho shouted. “Sup guys!” Minho started off, “so you remember the cute boy I saw from the grocery store, well guess what?” Minho turned the camera to Jisung who shyly waved back. “We’re going to be filming together. He’s watched a lot of my videos, haven’t you?” 

“I- you’re the one who wrote your YouTube channel on the receipt!” Jisung said.   
Felix snorted, “dude you did what?”

“Damn, even I have better game,” Seungmin said.

“Bro, you were puking behind my jeep, you have zero ‘game’ at this point,” Chan pointed out. 

Minho and the others laughed as Seungmin simply nodded. “So, why Minho hyung? Also, are you crazy to just say yes to a random stranger that asks you to come a film a video together?” Changbin asked.

Jisung smiled, “I literally have no idea.”

“This is the part where we drop you off into the middle of the woods and kill you,” Woojin joked. 

“Quick Chan step on it!” Jeongin laughed.

“Hyunjin, blindfold him!” Seungmin joked. 

Jisung laughed along with the boys until they reached Minho’s house. Jisung’s eyes widened when he saw how big it is, “damn… Minho hyung just be my sugar daddy,” he said. The others all laughed as Minho winked and got out of the car. The other all piled out until Hyunjin and Jisung finally got out of the back. Minho guided Jisung to the house and they all set up in the kitchen with Chan and Jeongin cooking the ramen. 

Minho introduced Jisung to the camera and his audience, the younger still shyly waving. Minho found Jisung too cute but he needed to play it cool, so after eating 50 different types of ramen, he asked Jisung out. “So, will you go out with me?”  
“What?” Jisung asked, wiping his face with a tissue. The other boys all started to cheer and slowly calm down as they waited for Jisung to answer. 

“Today’s been fun right and I- well… about last week-”

“He thought you were cute and decided to buy all this ramen just to talk to you for longer. He wants to go out with you,” Jeongin said. 

Minho pushed the younger off the kitchen counter and turned back to Jisung who was laughing, “um okay. Yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

The boys cheered whilst Minho grinned, and Jisung knew he picked the right decision. 

5 years later… 

“I can’t believe I said yes to this 5 years ago and didn’t get sick,” Jisung leant on Minho’s shoulder eating the last cup of ramen. 

“To be fair, the rest of us did actually help you two last time,” Chan said.

“Last time! I’m f*cking eating my this bull right now!” Jeongin swore.

Everyone sighed and whacked Jeongin on the side of his head. “Stop it! I’m losing my braincells!”

“Literally have none, but okay,” Jisung muttered.

Jeongin squinted his eyes at his hyung but said nothing, “you’re lucky I actually like you.”

Minho rolled his eyes and brought out the last cup of ramen, “last one.”

Jisung cried, burying his face in Minho’s neck, “I never want to eat ramen ever again!” Minho chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the back and handed the cup to Jisung. The younger pouted and opened the cup, he looked at the lid and furrowed his brows. “What?”

Suddenly the entire room went silent and Jisung looked back at Minho, “wait- is this real?” he asked. Minho nodded quickly, still smiling brightly. “This isn’t a prank right? G-d, if there’s secretly a clown in the closet I will kill you,” he felt tears rush to his eyes.

“Show the camera hyung,” Seungmin shouted. Jisung shakily held the cup to the camera where Minho had scribbled on the words ‘will you marry me?’ with permanent marker. “The steam’s messed it up!” he said. 

“We literally had one job!” Chan shouted.

“Wait, you were all in on this?” Jisung asked.

“You haven’t given me an answer, babe?” Minho wrapped an arm around Jisung.

“I- I- yeah. Okay.”

“Yeah, okay?” Minho was trying to contain his happiness, he was slightly shaking.

“Yes, I’ll marry you hyung,” Jisung giggled. Minho pulled him close and they both shared a kiss with all the lads screaming their excitement.


End file.
